The Dark is rising
by Scorpina
Summary: creatures of night and shadow are converging on to the arena. the locker room is out numbered, the odds only grow against them as time passes... something drastic must be done. continued fron Snake in the grass
1. Chapter 1

The Dark is rising

Chapter 1- Undertaker

My peace was spoken to Fang, once I told him of the new threat awaiting all of us; he took my request under advisement, and not something I was hoping to hear… I wished a better response. On my way back to the arena, I could hear them in the shadows, whispering among themselves… they were coming. The dark ones speak in the darkness, communicating plans of torment and horror… we're running out of time. The voices only grew stronger with each passing step I took, I soon began to hear my name muttered among the conversations…

Quickening my pace, I rushed to the arena, where I could sense… I could sense many more creatures than before! Storming through the halls, I saw Orton. He seemed different! "Randy… you ok?" I asked.

His head shook no. "My neck is sore" he explained, slowly he showed me his wound… my god it was bloody as hell. Someone bit Orton! "Randy, did they ask you first?"

He gave me this odd look. "Asked? What do you mean? I got jumped in an ally after getting some pizza… Taker… what's wrong?" he questioned.

"Damn it…" I hissed. "Orton you got bit by a dark one… a damned vampire"

"WHAT!"

"It's slowly going to change you… Here" I offered my wrist to him. "Drink from me"

Orton backed away disgusted to my order. He shook his head in disbelief to what I just said. "No… it cannot be, I ain't a vampire! I hunt the damned; there is no way in hell it could have snuck up on me! It couldn't have! It's impossible!" he yelled.

He didn't notice Snitsky standing behind him, before I could say a word… Gene bit him! Orton passed out in an instant. "You're worst than a zombie you know that!" I told him.

Snitsky only nodded to me. "We got more important things to worry about. They're outside of the arena Taker, we're outnumbered twenty to one! And it grows by the hour" Snitsky turned back to Orton. "It will take time for him to change…"

"What is he turning into?" I asked.

"I don't know, the vampire bite, plus my venom and a bit of dragon's blood will make for an interesting transformation, a hybrid maybe… but I cannot say for certain. We need to change the others if they like it or not we have no other choice!" he told me.

"I know… but we made a vow! We will not force our lives upon mortals unless they wish to be so! Snitsky, have you forgotten that already?" I demanded of him.

"Have you forgotten all the family we have lost so far? I am not going to let my mortal friend die of the same fate when we have the power to give them a damn fighting chance! You go into my bag, get the vials out…" he trailed off before he stared behind him. "I am going to bide you some time… not much…"

"What the hell are you saying? You cannot face them all alone! There are more vampires out there than the demonic creatures! Your venom cannot kill what is already dead!"

Gene only smiled to me. "That's what you think." He left me there alone, the lights in the arena had been cut and the emergency power wasn't coming on. The doors and walls shook to a great force… a war was about to come… and we were unprepared…


	2. Chapter 2 Kane

Chapter 2- Kane

"Since when! How long?" I asked. The most joyous news I have heard since I learned Jessica… one of my children lived. Sage had come to me hand in hand with Kratos announcing she was expecting! I didn't think it would be so soon!

"I just learned, I took a test and it returned positive. I… I'm nervous, I don't know what to say… let alone do!" she said with a nervous laughter.

I could only smile to her. We will help her along. But it gave me new hope… Dragons are not going down without a fight! My joyous mood as soon shattered though, Matt had come running down the halls. "ANYONE WITH POWERS BE PREPARED! WE'RE BEING AMBUSHED!" he roared down the hallways.

The mortal wrestlers soon became panicked. "What's going on? Who's attacking us?" questioned Hunter.

Matt didn't have time to answer. "We have to hold the doors, Kane, hide her! NOW!" never have I seen Matt so scared or determined in my life. I took hold of his arm trying to get some answers. He only pulled his arm from my grasp. "They're here for her… protect her!" he whispered and moved on.

Hunter looked to me utterly confused; I turned to Kratos and Sage. "You two stay with me at all costs, where's is Jessica and Drake?" I asked.

"No one has seen them… I don't know" Kratos replied.

I don't need this now. I lost Jessica once… I can't lose her again. I watched as Batista, Melina and Maria stormed the halls. Jeff wasn't too far behind. Dave then made a drastic announcement. "Any mortals here that want a fighting chance… and want to help, you follow us right now!" he called out.

There wasn't much of a response at first, however, Hunter stepped forward, then Shawn. Others soon followed. All of the young wrestlers stepped up. As none asked Batista what measures were being taken to give them power to fight back… I think they all knew what to expect. Just then the power was cut, the emergency power even went down! We were in darkness, however Jeff led them out. "Stay together and trust me!" the young Hardy pleaded.

I grew scared… for the first time in a long while… I was scared. Sage was terrified, I could tell by the look on her face and the way she held on to Kratos, tears soon followed as my son even shed tears. My children… I cannot let them feel so vulnerable.

"We're going to follow them up. Stay with me, both of you!" I transformed into my true form and kept them both under wing, litterly. We walked the hallways as the walls shook violently. The ground itself began to shake from the force growing outside. What in God's name is going on?

I had come in contact with Vince who walked the halls blindly. "Kane? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"Dark creatures, damned vampires all are converging onto the arena, the balance is disrupted so they are taking advantage! They are after something… or someone," he explained.

A whimper came from Sage, as he held onto Kratos tighter. "It's her isn't it… they are after her!" He cried aloud. "Dad! They are going to kill her!"

"Shut up!" I snapped to him. It was one of the only times I had ever raised my voice to Kratos… I had no choice, if she gets fearful, Sage will be an emotional wreck, if she doesn't maintain her composure, her children will die! "Now is not the time for negativity, we are dragons damn it, and we will fight them all!" I turned my attention to Vince. "What has Matt Hardy been doing?" I asked.

"Matt? What do you mean?"

"Matt and Dave announced to any mortal wrestler if they want a fighting chance… to follow them… I thought you knew… Oh dear God!" I whispered. Another jolt came through the arena; walls began to buckle as the emergency power kicked in once more. I was stunned to see a great deal of the locker room standing behind Vince; all of them have lost their mortal scent… Hunter stood behind McMahon… His eyes changed to that of serpents… a black band of scale came across his face and a fork like tongue slipped through his lips.

"Vince…" he whispered.

McMahon slowly turned around to face his son in law… He nearly passed out in shock… Hunter was a Basilisk...


	3. Chapter 3 Stephanie

Chapter 3- Stephanie

The locker room came willingly; Taker announced to them the drastic action that was about to take place. Snitsky had made vials of transformation fluid… hundreds of them. He stole it from the lab we broke into. Taker held the vials in hand. "You don't have to do this!" he announced as the room shock and the lights flickered. "But if you do… you know what will happen… you will never be mortal again…" he said.

The room stared to one another there wasn't a worried look in the crowd. Hunter stepped up first, not before asking me. "Are you ok with this?"

I nodded to him, he wants to help, who am I to stop him? Taker took the vial and let it fall onto Hunter's flesh; it crept in through his pores as the transformation became rapid. He took Snitsky's power… the Basilisk Taker had passed out the vials telling every man and woman who wants to do this, to do it now. The battle was coming to us and we won't have much time.

I was about to take one, until he stopped me. Taker took hold of my hand and gently put it to the side. "With all due respect, if any one of us live after this… your daddy is going to kill us!" he said.

I didn't care, I wasn't going to sit on the sidelines as these brave men and women were about to go out there and face the unknown. I began to see everyone around me transform. Some turned into Dragons, others snakes, some vampires. But all seemed ready to battle. Taker ordered everyone off into groups each being led by a single man or woman. Hunter took one. Matt took another; Maria and Melina all took charge of their groups as Taker commanded the rest. He told of weak points among the damned vampires. And the damned creatures, his only advice was to make them bleed and bleed a lot.

I was left to find my father; it didn't take me long when I saw him nearly pass out at the sight of Hunter. "Dad! We got to keep moving, we need to prepare a back up plan!" I called to him.

"Steph… you didn't!" he began to say.

"No... I didn't take any of the potion, but dad we really need to keep going, this arena is going to collapse if we don't let them fight!" I pleaded. My desperation got my father to his feet; we were about to move until something came crashing through the wall… hard. Hunter went to see, and was stunned. Snitsky was covered from head to toe in blood and his own venom. He tried to move with no avail. He hissed aloud painfully.

"I… I can't hold them off anymore" he said. Looking through the hole, I saw them, the dark creatures converging on us! Wasting no time, the locker room cleared out and went on the attack! I helped Gene to his feet. Dad took the other side. Kane hid Sage and Kratos under wing until we could find a safer spot. Snitsky was dead weight to carry, but the moment we got to my father's office I put him down gently. Kane looked more worried than before, torn between helping his friends and protecting his family.

"What now? What are we going to do?" Kratos asked. "We're sitting ducks!"

"Let me think" Dad called out, he began to ponder over some options as the tremors grew more and more vicious, we were all knocked off our feet as the battle intensified. The walls were falling around us, howls and roars of utter pain and agony filled the night sky. I worried for Hunter… I worried for everyone.

"Snitsky, how many are out there?" Kane asked.

"I don't know, thousands perhaps. We need more to fight!"

Kane knew that all too well, our locker room consists of perhaps a hundred wrestlers if we are lucky. The were a sudden silence in the mists of Chaos… just for a moment, there was peace… Kane looked to my father and I, wondering what was going on. Snitsky however only smile. "Reinforcements… have arrived" he grinned.


	4. Chapter 4 Matt Hardy

Chapter 4- Matt Hardy

Thousands of them… just thousands… and we had no one else to turn to for help. I hovered in the sky defiantly as a sea of damned immortals confronted my group. They stood in rows of hundreds… grinning from ear to ear at their likely hoods of victory. "Ideas?" questioned Ken Kennedy. "I don't like the look they are giving us"

"One, but none of you are going to like it"

"Do we have any other option right now?" asked London. "We have to do it!"

I knew what must be done, but those who just became immortal would be horrified to it. I summoned my speed, my special ability, I can go faster than the speed of light and no immortal can catch me, hell the Undertaker still can't no matter how hard he tries! I used it to cut the first three rows of the damned, just nicking them enough to bleed. When accomplished I turned to the others. "Focus on their blood!" was my order.

Kennedy, CM Punk, Edge, London, Kendrick, Cody, Hass, Sheldon and I focus. Mr. Kennedy was the first to be horrified; blood flowed out of the damned like rivers, and converged to them. "Matt…" Ken asked nervously.

He watched as I opened my mouth and took in the blood, he reluctantly did the same; it took out three rows of immortals, but many more to go. However that trick allowed us to do another thing no damned could ever accomplish. My friends began to stare at their arms, they felt the crimson power flowing through their flesh and bone, energizing them with strength none knew existed. Edge and I have felt it; it's one of the only ways we can get stronger at such a young age. "This… feels rather good," grinned CM Punk. His eyes stared hungrily at the damned. "Let's do it again!"

That was the draw back of this particular power; you become possessed with hunger, when you don't really need to feed. It makes your mind a one track thought. However at the rate we are going at. It's for the best, go all in… or not go at all. It was the desperation we faced right now.

"In the words of the 300 movie… Take from them… everything… leave them… NOTHING!" called out Edge. In a burst of power and strength, we attacked head on against the damned.

The battle shifted momentum. We were winning! But… we were getting tired and full, there is only so much blood a vampire can take forcibly. The moment we began to slow down did another wave of damned come towards us. We cannot keep this up! I got battered and crashed into the arena roof; one vampire was coming down with a blade, aimed at my neck! I prepared for it, until another sword blocked it! The damned was killed! His head taken from his shoulders, an immortal I have never seen before assisted me. I got off the ground and saw the sky full of them. "Fang said you could use some help?" the strange vampire asked.

"What took you so long?" I smirked. Looking down I saw there had been a new surge of creatures… not fighting for the dark… but for us! Fang led the charge as he skillfully manipulated his venom to take out the dark creatures. We were regaining our ground, however another wave of damned and dark creatures came… they weren't killing any of our own for a strange reason… we would be battered and bloodied… yet… they aren't on a rampage.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked myself. Taker came from nowhere, landing next to me. "Matt, we need to get back inside. They ain't interested in wasting power on us!" he said.

"They're after Sage…" I muttered.

He nodded his head to me. "We got to get her out of there, by any means… if they kill her… Then this will just be a taste of things to come, you know that too… don't you?"

I nodded my head as I pounded into the roof, making a hole I allowed Taker to go in first. I followed. We got to get word to Kane; he has to get his family out now! Or none of them are going to make it!


	5. Chapter 5 Kratos

Chapter 5- Kratos

"Dad! Behind you!" I screamed as the demonic creatures began to ravage through the walls. My father was holding them off as long as he could, but they were still getting past everyone who was fighting. Vampires clawed their way through the brick and bashed down the walls, calling for the dragon's blood to be spilt. They took some solace and pleasure in spilling my father's only to retreat moment's late from burning flesh. The one thing some damned seem to forget, Dragon blood is very acidic!

Father casted a wall of fire around us, to protect Sage and I, but it wasn't going to be enough, he was getting tired, his wounds got the better of him as time turned against us, the sun would not rise for another eight hours, he cannot go on like this! He just can't! Vince and Stephanie have bombarded spell after spell against any attacking creature, warding them off for but a minute, however they quickly recovered and joined back into the battle.

A howling soon filled the tattered hallways, the damned were attack, forced to one end before being set ablaze. John Cena had come from nowhere and taken out our attackers. Taker and Matt came into the room telling us the fight is being altered. "They aren't out to kill any of us… not yet at least. We have to get you out now!" Matt said to Kane.

"I can't" father growled lowly, he slowly lifted his wings, showing off the tattered holes. Flight was impossible for him. He cannot leave. Dad would face certain death if he stayed here… and he knows damn well I am not leaving without him.

"Drake and Jessica got Fang to join, we can make a plan to get you all out of here and into the underground" Taker announced.

"It's impossible," moaned Snitsky. "They know of the underground, they live it, some of the dark creatures are connected to the earth… there's too many to get by even with reinforcements… we cannot win," he whispered. "Unless…"

"Unless? Unless what?" Kane demanded. "If you haven't noticed, our asses are getting handed to us! We're not going to win! We are not going to make it to sun rise!" Kane yelled.

"You don't have to make it… if they were never here in the first place" Snitsky said with a bizarre grin.

"What the hell are you getting at?" Taker demanded of him.

Snitsky slowly sat up against the wall; he turned to Vince and Stephanie. "You can shift time… correct?" he asked.

"To an extent... why… what are you getting at?" demanded Vince.

His eyes turned to Sage. "Make it so she never came here…"

"WHAT!" I demanded. "No, if she never came here… I… I never would have fallen in love with her!"

"I'll be alone… as I always was before… without a family…" whispered Sage, but she turned to everyone in the room, knowing if she stayed here… any longer, there is not telling if the outside battle would turn into a blood bath. "Do it," she whispered.

"Sage… no! Please. You said so yourself!"

"I am not going to have people die for my sake! Not when it's just me they are after Kratos… it cannot let that happen to your family…" her voice trailed off as she turned to Vince and Stephanie. "Do what you have to"

"Please, there has to be a better way… she… she's carrying my grandchildren. Please Vince!" Kane begged. But Mr. McMahon had no answer for him… there's truly no other way. Vince and Stephanie stared to work side by side, summoning every bit of their power. The demonic creatures were regaining ground. John Cena was thrown through a wall and wasn't getting up any time soon.

"Hurry you two!" Taker pleaded. He was about to go out and join the fight when something sharp came flying through. Taker was pinned to the wall… by a silver sword. Blood came from his mouth as his body convulsed… he went limp…

"Taker… NO!" dad screamed. He was about to go out into battle when a bright flash of light filled the room…


	6. Chapter 6 Sage END

Chapter 6- Sage

My mind throbbed… was… was that all a dream? Slowly, my eyes opened to the world, at first my vision was blurred, but adjusted. Before me was a doctor checking the charts at the foot of my bed, he was startled to see my eyes open and awake. "My, sleeping beauty woke up at last!" he called.

"What happened?" I whispered. Looking about, there were monitors everywhere and an IV hooked into my arm.

The doctor made his way to my bedside. "Well, you passed out at your workplace, no one knows why, or how. But you've been out for three months! Some coma you were in young lady!" he said. Looking through the papers once more he nodded. "You've had a stream of visitors, your family was worried sick about you!"

Family? "But… I don't have one…"

"Amnesia is part of the side effect of the coma, I'm sure you'll remember them as time passes on. Oh speaking of which, looks like some have just arrived!" He waved to the door; I saw a complete stranger walk in but the three men that followed… I did recognize!

"How is my wife doing today?" the stranger asked. Wife? Looking to my left hand… I saw it, a wedding ring!

"She just woke up as you can see, she is going to need time to recover as you are all well aware…"

"Thanks doc, can we have some time alone?"

The doctor nodded as he left the room, the stranger closed the door, however a large grin on his face made me uncomfortable. "I know you three… you're WWE wrestlers… Snitsky, Kane… and the Undertaker" I muttered. Slowly I pulled myself up. "But who is he?"

The stranger only smiled. "Vince knows his stuff huh?"

"Indeed, was there any doubt? Luckily the spell only makes the one being changed to lose their memory." smirked the Undertaker. He nudged Snitsky in the arm and turned to the IV. "Wanna remained her?"

I grew worried as Gene Snitsky approached me, he smiled just like the stranger in the room, his hand reached up and touched the IV I was hooked to. The clear chemical changed for but a moment to a black color… what… what did he just do!

"I think we can check her out, three months is a long time to wait… but also… three months is down… six to go," grinned Kane.

My mind became a blur; I stared at the men for the longest time… only to see them change… Kane… and the stranger… Kratos… turned scaly… Wait… I remembered his name! Kratos…

I found my attention drifting down to my hand… it too… was turning to scales. My memory became to return… all the adventures… everything… and how I met these men. Kratos came closer. "Do you remember now?" he whispered.

I pulled him into my arms and cried, when I regained my composure I asked. "How can it be possible? I saw… Taker… you… you…"

"Yeah… I was dead… again… but when you get sent back in time, some things cannot be altered. Snitsky here was right; if you weren't there… those dark creatures wouldn't have attacked. I wouldn't be dead… again"

"But… it still doesn't make any sense. If I wasn't there… how could all the events happened… Snitsky finding his son… Stephanie bringing down the Slayers… Me being a dragon" My mind was at a boil trying to understand these things.

Kane sat at my bedside and explained. "Different event triggered those ones. As you heard Vince said, they can only alter the time line so much… in the three months you have been asleep here… Those events happened… As well, Vince cannot undo life… so you my dear… are still carrying my grandkids!" he said with a grin.

"I am still really confused"

"Yeah, not to worry, so am I!" Taker announced. He kept feeling for the open wound from the sword. "You know I got stabbed, I know I got stabbed… yet I am still here… still freaks the hell out of me! I've died what… twice now? It ain't a pleasant thing to remember let along go through the second time around, it doesn't make it any easier … Damn being a vampire sucks!"

"Let's say we go home," Snitsky announced. "I got the appetite the size of a pig!"

"That explains why there's an oinker in you locker room!" laughed Kratos. He leaned into me and whispered. "Don't watch him eat it for the love of God!"

I had no intention of doing such a thing. "Are… are you in human form now… or in your real form?" I asked.

"Real, Hunter learned the illusion of making us look human! Same with you, you've been lying in bed as a dragon the whole time and no one knows the wiser! Sweet huh?" laughed Snitsky. He called back the doctor and explained that I was going home… words… Words I never thought I would hear and sound so good.

I was going home with my family!

THE END


End file.
